A Luv Storry
by sangowings
Summary: Dany needs Vlad and Jaz knows it.
1. Chapter 1

A Luv Storry

Ch.1

Dany was half person half ghost so that made him halve sex God and halve a ded person. So tat ment he was also sexual attracted to his parents older collage fiend Vlad. (it's how halvas work don't ask me its science an d biology and maybe part God)

Dany was in his bedroom talking on his Aplle iphone 7 where he was having secret conversesation with Vlad.

Since he met Vlad in teh episode Maternal Instinks. (tey confessed they're luv fer each other U didn't see it hapen but tehy did)

"I miss U," he whined, his sparkling blue eyes waterred as he tinked about him.

"I know," Vlad said, deply concerned for Dany's depression.

Evar since Dany was a halva hed ben halving problems wih life and relationsships. Ecspecially after finding out Sam was a lesbian; her parents decided it was best she's be sold to stranger with a bushy mustached man claiming it was best she taken to a halfway home on aacount they never loved her.

Sam was gone.

Tucker he also later found out he was only a product of his imagination.

Dany was befuddled with tis information.

Jazz said so and he believed it. (she's going to mahjor in Pyscoholy she knew what was happening with Dany SHUT UP)

Jazz stuck her head in the door listening to Dany.

"Hey, Dany," she said.

"God dam you stopid whore git out of meh life," Dany screamed at Jazz.

Jazz sniffed. "I wus only trying to help U." she said. "I kep listening to your conversesations with Vlad and U clearly ned to be with him."

Dany's eyes watered. "U understand," he whispered, his heart beat a little faster.

"Yes, and U do," JAzz added. "butted," she sed in a harsh toned voice. "U should tell and mom and dad."

"What," Dany was confused.

"Tell them yer a halva," JAzz demanded.

"Okay," clearly Dany didn't knew what he wus in fer.

His parents were incapable of luv. It wasn't something they knew on account they when Jaz and Dany were younger they mixed up their names a lot.

It was painful fer Danie's identity because he was confused about whether he should associate himself being a girl.

Jaz thoght it was naturally seeing their parents were morons to begin with.

Sometimes at night Dany cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Jaz was rite.

Dany neded to confront his parents.

Tehy never really understood much about their sun. Never taking the chance to understand what his flavorite pizza toppings were.

Why was it always pupperoni?

He hated pupperoni!

It was raisin enuff to tell his parents off!

"Mom, Dad," he yelled, after he opened the basement door.

"Dany it's U," his mom yelled.

"Yes," Dany said. "I'm Dany," he wasnt some girl.

"Cum down here Jazz," his dad wasn't having any of his sass tonite. "wat is it?"

"I'm Dany," he whimpered.

Running dow the steps he screamed. "I'm a halva!"

Maddy and Jak were stopid. (they didn't know wat halvas are)

"Da faq is a halva," Jak asked.

"Wats a halva," Maddy said, she gave her sun a meen face.

"I'm part gost," Dany says. "plese accept me."

He turned into **DANNEH PHANTON**!1! Right in font of his parents tats when Jak pulled out some bigass weapon ten shot at Dany!

**KAPOW**

Dany felled down onto basement floor.

He was hurt and he bled like a lot.

"Jak," Maddy cried.

"Mom Dad," Jaz herd teh noise cumming from inside teh basement.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** Beloved bubby brother **WHYYYYYYYY"** Jaz sed screaming sum moore.

Dany wuz neer deeth everyone knew it.

Jak shot Dany.

"I'm taking Dany to teh hospatil," Jaz yeld. she had enuff of thar parents. "U 2 can burn in HELL 121!"

JAzz piked up Dany carrying his bloody halva body up teh basement stairs.

"I'l make U pay U suns of Buns." she sed under her breathes.

Jak and Maddy new the law or sum vigilante wuz abut to kick their asses. (Vlad FTW)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"I'm sik of being sum halva," Dany was in pain. "kill me." he wuz in a hospatil bed.

He wuz in a lot of pain.

Jaz wuz not present while Dany wuz in teh hospatil. (she wuz hit by a Sedan by sum Socer mom she killed her in a hit and run accident)

She ded, but Jak mistakend her fer Dany and thought she wuz alive.

Maddy cried. (its nut like Jaz wuz sum social butterfly who else morned her deeth)

Vlad herd teh newz and flew to Amity Park after Jaz who became a ghost then told him wat hapened. (Jaz is ded remember)

At teh hospatil Vlad cumforted teh halva. (every nite of teh week for like a month tehy made out as he recovered)

Dany neded Vlad and his protection.

It wuz sad, these 2 halvas were really sad. (the scene iz sad okay)

"Jaz is ded and sam iz a lesbian," two peeple Dany cared about were gone and he still neded hospatlization.

"I'll make tem pay," Vlad promised. "tehy will all pay." he vowed.

"U'll kill them all 4 me," Danny asked.

"Yes," Vlad wasn't gunna let Maddy and Jak hamr Dany ever again.

As far as teh passions of luv that burnt inside his heaving massive chest. He would kick his parents and Sam's parents asses because they were fooking. (Sorry I can't drop the F-Bomb) Douchnozzles.

Tehy wuz both unworthy parents and bad peeple und tat wuz why Vlad wuz going to kill tem. (and get away with it)

Peeple can get away with murder. (tis is my story watch Unsolved Mysteries there's a ton of tem)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Meenwhile

Sam felt it wuz reely hard beeing acceptted by anyone at teh halfway house. Nut 1 person culd ever understand wat itz like beeing a lesbian.

She had Lesbian powars1!1 (Lesbians have tem go ask 1 U'll bee sorry)

Lesbians were fooking awesome. (again I'm not dropping F-bombs)

Itz like no one liked her. ( she maed a frowny face)

Not eeven teh pyschos wanted nothing to do with her. (she just wanted to make frends dammit) Sam cared about teh enviornment, animals, ecosystem, her frend Danny, and beliefed in global warming. No 1 cared about Sam but her lesbians powers mead it harder.

Lesbians do stuff.

Stuff U wouldn't understand.

Sam did lotz of things. (nut just becuz she wuz a lesbian)

She hurted a lot of peeple in teh halfway home. (tings Ill never rite U gaiz halve imagineenations U tink up sumthing tat she did but U hav to make it AWESOME!2111!)

She managed to piss off teh person running teh halfway home becuz of it.

Sam hated the person who wuz in charge of teh halfway home.

Stopid bitchy halfway home... the person in charge wuz an asschugging homophoboic rusty toilet to begin with.

"I'm leafing gaiz," Sam said, nobody cared.

After Sam shut teh dooor she lept off teh porch and flew away.

She neded to find Dany again.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Guest- To teh persun who roat to me: **Dany a sex slave **(**see I bolded teh words U sed I Used** ) tat sounds less PG-13 Id half to make tis story mature. Are U reading the same story I don't even tink Id have half teh hart to do that to Dany. (I checked meh hart I relly don't)_

_Should I bee worried peeple are reeding tings tat don't exist in tis story? _

_Whos moore messed UP teh writer or teh reader!_

_Tis is nut sum philosophical question._

Ch.5

Dan wuzn't whod U call a bad gai anymore. (Like I eveen half to explain who DAN IZ He's TEH eveen hotter sexier versions of Dany and Vlad who combineened thar powars together killing a fuckton of peeples)

Butted since Dany decided agreeing with Vlad killing peeples would solve his problems Dan turnned nice. (How else wuz I supposed to get Dan into teh story tink of sum convoluted plot tat's tooo easy)

Dan foght fer luv and justice and teh Amerikan WAY!

"Fer teh last time stop vacuuming meh lair dammit," Clockwork screemed. "its nut supposed teh look tis nice wat if company cums over how I'mma supposed to expalain teh lack of cobwebs."

"Shut da faq up," Dan sed.

He wuz Dan teh homemaker and Im reely shore he could kick all teh readers asses in baking competitions!11!

He wuz Dan.

He wuz hot.

And he wore aprons. (nut pink aprons deeth metal black coloured aprons)

And now he wuz on a mission.

Fer teh first time in evar.

But tat didn't stopp him from putting _Coq Au Vins_ on teh table. (Dan luved FRENCH foods U shold know tis its meh headcanon)

He wuz charged with a task today by Clockwork.

Stop Dany from fucking up another timeline!1!1! (Id say tis f-bomb wuz deserved)

Dany stop beeing a fuck up. (stop hurtting teh peeples U luv)


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE - Consider Ur self lucky tis isn't a another chapter despite Im destrying everyone's precious brain cells and lowering IQs as U reed tis. Also, tis might cause brain death too U have been warned.**

Guest, wat if I told U there R moore DannyxVlad fanfictions tat are worse then mine.

Teh pairing's called **Pompous Pep** educate Urself U might need it fer future reference.

Also, U shouldn't just single me out wat U need to do is chanel tat energy into condemning every single VladxDanny shippers on AO3 and DA while Ur at it. If U tell mee to get a life its obvious U should tell them they should get lives too; U should also tell tem all to burn in eternal hellfire 'cause face it sounds moore awesome. (_don't U know Hell haz stadium seating down thar, fill thos seats I need teh company_)

Rally Ur troops and start a campaign and attack all teh VladxDanny stories tat do nut conform to Ur beliefs and anything else tat pisses U off. (_kinda like teh Phandom equivlenet of Order 66 I like tat analogy better_)

As Emporer Palpatine once sed: Take your weapon. Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey to the dark side will be completed. ('_cause I also seen wat Darth Vadar dun to Obi-Wan Kenobi in episode IV: A New Hope and I will have nun of tat)_

Butted, jus' let meh finish: I tink tis should separate teh Sith Lords tat can't stand rhyme or reason. I do nut care if U hate meh pairing and I do nut care if U hate me. I can also understand wren someone's bean intolerant about canon or non-canon pairings; and sum peeple can't accept tat Danny shouldn't beelong with Sam (I understand canon dammit) and bee with sum other character instead.

Nobody haz to like it.

Nobody haz to like any pairing; sum peeple don't even have a pairing at all. (and tat's cool too)

I may bee straying off teh point, but Im pretty dam tolerant and I tolerate teh Guests and evryone else that hate meh fanfiction and I accept tat. Besides wat do U expect from 5 chapters?

Barely enuff dialogue and ther's enuff spelling and grammar errors to make a lot of peeples blood boil.

Im still surprised how anyone reed this dreck in teh first place. (I eveen know its nut good who do U tink Im kidding)

Anyone who reeds tis at all cum to tink of it.

Bless U Bless U anyone who reeds tis and their haus.

U haff made it tis far.

Mae teh force bee with U.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Trolololo U gunna haff to Troll harder, brush up on those Troll skillz bruh.

Like sumthing fer teh lulz U know wat Im saying?

U can do it!

Troll me harder tis time 'kay?

Also, I gotta clean up my act H. H. Xia might blow a gasket if I don't. (my sincere apologies)

Ch.7: Brief interlude

Clockwork was seated at an empty table.

He felt a pang of guilt after sending Dan away to his hometown Amity Park. After setting his knife and fork down beside his plate he sat in contemplative silence. He admitted to himself he enjoyed his company more than he imagined despite Daniel's alternative destinies. Despite Dan's outcome came from bloodshed from another universe the other Daniel will never have known.

He could only hope Dan knocks some sense into his younger counterpart and some more into Vlad Masters.

Dabbing his mouth with a napkin he smiled.


End file.
